Devil's Thrill
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Ryoma's goal is to successfully debut in the entertainment world but the industry's number one manager doesn't think he has what it takes. Ryoma only chance may be the smiling devil who offers him a deal.


A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm sorry to have fallen off the face of Earth recently but life has gotten busy. I bring you guys 2 new stories to celebrate the holiday and I promise a few other stories will also get updated within the next few days so watch for those as well. Thank you for following me this year and hopefully the next one too.

With Love,

MoonXpressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Thrill<strong>

** Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma's goal is to successfully debut in the entertainment world but the industry's number one manager doesn't think he has what it takes. Ryoma only chance may be the smiling devil who offers him a deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Broken Dreams<strong>

_**Hilton Hotel**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**December 24th**_

It could only be described as one of Tokyo's finest private parties being thrown tonight at one of the most glamorous hotels. The orchestra was a top-notch orchestra that only could be booked months ahead to even have a chance at seeing them, the food was only the finest from high class chefs around Tokyo, and the people who attended were even more illustrious and elusive to the public. Security was high and only those who ruled Tokyo or were going to were invited.

It was a typical party for the highly coveted Takeda family who showcased their power yearly as the unbeatable host.

Among the crowd of rich, influential business partners and entrepreneurs, there were many families of old and prestigious blood; famous worldwide actors and actresses, good-looking musicians, singers of all types of nationality, and the most powerful producers all gathered round.

There wasn't one person who was not notable in the room. Being invited to a Takeda party was pretty much a guaranteed ride through whatever venture you were in.

Asuna shouldn't be surprised by the grandeur nor the crowd but still she was swept up in the moment of beauty around her. From the marbled ballroom to the elegant fountain, through the beautifully lantern lit gardens to the high-classed servers dressed in black and white saying through the crush of people offering fine wine and refreshments.

It was a rare chance to peek into this covered world at her age and so she took in all the sights and memories while she had the chance.

The only other party she had attended with such grandeur and little care to budget was the Atobe's. That she had attended last week and at the time, thought nothing could top that flashiness.

She smiled softly at the older male who caught her gaze and indicated for her to join him. She would've approached him but her phone buzzed in her clutch and she held up a finger in slight apology and with a polite smile in apology, she turned towards the steps leading upward to the lobby. Opening her purse, she skimmed the number flashing on her phone and frowned slightly having not recognized the number. Still, she slid her phone to unlock it and placed it on her ear as she smiled at a few guards and headed towards a garden door for privacy.

"Moshi moshi," Asuna said into her phone as she slid through the open French doors. The cold breeze chilled her almost immediately but she merely crossed her arms to retain as much heat as she could.

In the end, she spent the entire phone call just listening to the news until the end without a response until the end when she acknowledged she had understood everything said. She was stunned by the turn of events and not even the cold was affecting her anymore by the time she placed her phone numbly back into her clutch. She finally remembered to breathe before she placed her hand onto the elegant rail still reeling from the news.

She had to leave now.

That was her only thought as she walked down the steps into the garden and out of it into the busy nightlife of Tokyo's street. She didn't remember the reason she was at the party, or that her coat had been left with the coat man. Instead, she continued to walk buried in her own thoughts and wondered how she would deal with this.

Twenty year old Tomatsu Asuna continued her walk even when the snow started to sprinkle down onto her with renewed force of a promise to cover more than sidewalks and streets. She knew she was probably painting a pathetic picture for everyone but she hated herself at the moment and there was nothing that could be worse at the moment than that.

She was still dressed in her expensive dress that draped her shoulders and showcased her collarbone beautifully with designer heels created especially for her. Her coiffure was sprinkled in snowflakes and her earrings that had been beautiful at the beginning of the night seemed to weigh her down more than feel perfect now. She clung her clutch tightly as she wandered aimlessly wondering what she was going to do.

She knew she wasn't the kind of girl to do that but why did she do it?

Why did he accept?

Asuna swallowed as she tried to wipe her memories clear. She knew who she loved so why did she do that? Why did she feel driven to do such things just because of him?

Asuna didn't stop until she almost ran over the person who stood in front of her. Blinking in surprise, Asuna stared at the limp, brown haired woman in front of her with her threadbare sweater and dark sweatpants. She tilted her head in question at the woman and finally the lady spoke.

"Will you buy my child?"

Asuna eyes widened, snapping her out of her stupor and shock filled her by the proposition being presented to her. She adverted her eyes from the mother to the child who wore only a thin jacket and stared at her with such sad, cold eyes. The child didn't look any older than a toddler. Sympathy filled her as she watched the child shiver though his hand was tightly grasped in the woman's. It finally occurred to her that it was very cold to be out and about without a heavy coat. Looking into her bag, she took half of the cash she had taken out earlier that day for her rent in the apartment she was staying at but she handed it to the woman without another thought.

"Here you go," Asuna said with a small smile. "Hopefully that'll get your child and you a nice place."

"Go with her!" The woman said yanking the child forward towards Asuna before she turned her back to leave.

"Wa-wait a second!" Asuna said taking a few steps to follow the woman. Suddenly the child started to sob at being abandoned and Asuna stopped to comfort the child. "How could you!" Asuna yelled after the woman trudging away extremely fast now.

"My happiness doesn't require him, if you don't want him then leave him at the orphanage." The woman said before disappearing into an alleyway.

Asuna stood shocked at the words that a mother would say and slowly she bent down to comfort the crying boy.

Lifting him into her arms she waved for a taxi to stop and when one did, she crawled into the back with the shivering boy who had quieted. She gave directions to her apartment and wondered what she was going to do about her latest problem.

It was unbelievable that a mother could sell her child so willingly and abandon the poor boy. She glanced down and noted that the boy was starting to fall asleep from how his head was beginning to lean on hers. Brushing a hand through his wet locks, she smiled slightly at how adorable a child could be. When the taxi pulled up to her apartment, she paid the man and thanked him with a smile before she ushered the boy out.

It wasn't until she got into the apartment and changed did she note that the boy had followed her into her room in fear of being abandoned yet again. Asuna smiled and pulled a towel from her shelf and ran it through his hair lovingly. In the light of her room she stared into the boy's scared golden eyes and started to take off his jacket.

"What's your name?" Asuna asked softly as she took a seat on her bed and pulled him into her lap.

"Ryoma…" He uttered watching Asuna as she continued to dry him.

"Ryoma…" Asuna repeated with a soft smile. "Do you know how old you are?"

Ryoma nodded with a slight smile seeing as she was treating him so gently. He held up three fingers and Asuna smiled pulling the boy closer into her embrace.

Knowing she should find something for him to at least snack on, she put him onto the floor and held out her hand to him. As his small hands fitted into hers, she made her decision.

**Years Later**

**Atobe Entertainment Building**

"I'm sorry, but I cannot debut you." The dark haired man said staring straight at him. There was no sympathy, no emotion in that straight-forward face.

"Why?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

He had went through the long process of elimination from a hundred competitors to get to be in the top five as a finalist and now he was being told by the industries number one manager and producer who only produces stars that shoot to fame that he was no good?

Despite being capable of being the best, able to play the piano with mesmerizing spells and being devilishly handsome, Ryoma couldn't believe he was being refused a debut from Ookochi Ren.

"You're missing a spark." He stated bluntly back with no remorse or emotion for the most part. It was said with such simplicity yet finality that Ryoma felt as if he had been slapped. It was extremely uncomfortable to have to be told that in front of a panel of talented and world famous judges in all aspects of the entertainment world that had acknowledged his skills warmly for the past few days now.

Ryoma clenched his jaw so he wouldn't be tempted to bring the man a notch or two down from his high pedestal. Instead, he decided to turn abruptly and exit the room. He was boiling in anger even as he swung the door open and rushed down the hall ripping his call number off his shirt as he went and deposited that nonchalantly in the trash bin.

"Wait a second!"

Ryoma paused and saw one of the men who wasn't part of the judging panel walking towards him. He had been present for most of the elimination process and Momo-senpai had told him later on that he was the owner of one of the biggest record labels in Tokyo and had a sizeable company in the entertainment business… he was Ookochi Ren's boss to be exact.

"Would you accept a deal with me?" He asked coming to a stop in front of Ryoma. His Armani suit showcased his body of perfection as he posed with one hand on his hip above the Dolce & Gabbana belt.

"Like?" Ryoma asked eyeing the man. The charisma emitted dangerously high from this man and though he had yet to see it, he could tell from the way the man stood that he was used to being the center of the world and loved it.

"If you would've stayed a bit longer you would understand that Ookochi wants you to train under him before committing to you." The man said with a slight frown to mar his perfect look.

"So?" Ryoma said still suffering from his bruised pride. If there was one thing his mother constantly nagged him about, it was his anti-social behavior she swore came out of nowhere after he turned ten and his pride.

"Ore-sama is willing to go the distance and expense for you," The man said with an exasperated look. "So will you accept?"

Ryoma bit back the sentence that wanted to spill from his mouth about how a man could be so self-absorbed to call himself ore-sama and instead told Atobe he'd think it over.

_**Momoshiro Residence**_

"You what?" Momoshiro asked spitting his water out as he stared at Ryoma with widened eyes and open mouth.

"I failed," Ryoma repeated as he slammed the tennis ball back against the wall with his racquet in concentration.

"Seriously?!" Momoshiro uttered with a half-opened mouth. He was sure the judges had to be blind and deaf not to see the talent oozing out of this man.

There was something about Ryoma that drew and commanded attention. It probably wasn't his blunt attitude or even the way he glared the majority of the time. It was something in his aura because it was a truth that Ryoma wasn't very likeable if you looked passed the handsome face.

He would know since they had started out as enemies rather than friends when they first met years ago.

"-But since that's the past, whatever." Ryoma finished.

"Hah?" Momoshiro asked staring back at the man who was starting to move faster and faster as he hit the tennis ball harder and faster. He had zoned out whatever Ryoma had been saying in favor of his own thoughts and now he wasn't understanding the current topic.

"Forget it." Ryoma said slamming the ball harshly against the wall that it fell to the ground with a crack on one side.

"But now what are you going to do?" Momoshiro asked still looking at Ryoma intently.

Ryoma sighed and took a seat next to his elementary school friend. He stared at the blue sky above and wondered what else there was left to do now that he had failed what he was confident he wouldn't fail.

"Well?" Momoshiro prodded again when Ryoma failed to answer.

"Go home and tell mom I failed." Ryoma said with a bitter smile.

_**Atobe Record Label**_

Atobe frowned as he tapped his pen tip insistently on the entry form of Kato Ryoma in slight agitation. He had been mentally selling the youth with so many sales pitches but that wouldn't work out if the boy wasn't here.

"Will you stop that?" The other male said as he continued to write assessments and notes into a journal.

"I just can't believe he might not come back," Atobe said with a frown "Oresama doesn't want to lose the next big thing to another company."

"What makes you think he'll audition for another company?" Ren asked finally looking up at his employer.

"He has untapped fame I tell you!" Atobe said instead pointing the pen he had been tapping with earlier at Ren in slight accusation. "I won't forgive you if we lose this one to another company… it'd be your second blunder of your career I tell you!"

"Aren't you taking this a little too far?" Ren asked with a sigh staring at Atobe's dead serious face casually.

"Why would you say that to a finalist anyways?" Atobe asked with a frown now though the accusation was still apparent in the tone of his voice.

"Because he won't make it with just a nice face," Ren said shutting his journal. "I'm the industry's number one manager, I know it."

"Well he can play the piano and he sings well enough! With a little coaching he could be-"

"He lacks emotion" Ren stated.

* * *

><p>An: Yet another story and yet my love for this pair exists…. Can I really do another twenty stories on these two that differ somewhat from the thirty some I have already? Anyways, show some love for the story and review for me.


End file.
